Pandemonium
This page is currently under construction! Pandemonium, AKA Pandy, is currently Cynder Rush's main Minecraft character. He makes an appearance Mortal Gods and Undead Heroes. He is a clownfish sea goat and creator and govenor of a large prison out at sea that is seemingly impossible to escape from. He lives in the oceans of Terra (a fictional planet based on Minecraft). Appearance Pandemonium is a humanoid with traits of both cervine and fish. He has a scaly teal body and a white furry face with red markings around his lips that resemble lipstick. His tail is orange with black and white stripes, like a clownfish. He has blue eyes and long, floppy ears, but no horns, and two rounded fangs. Usually, Pandemonium wears a red, purple, white, and yellow jester outfit, with bell earings on the ends of his long ears. He is relatively short and has a small frame. History Pandemonium was the runt in a litter of 5, resulting in his small stature and weak physicality. Despite this, Pandy was able to survive until adulthood. His father, seeing that Pandy needed a way to protect himself in the adult world, gave him a family heirloom passed down for generations: an electrified trident (enchanted with channelling in Minecraft). However, one day the castle in which he lived and worked was terrorised by bandits. During the chaos, a time portal oppened up beneath him and he was taken hundreds of years into the future, to a time where sea goats had become extinct.. He was found by a reaper (W61's dad, I still need a name for this character) who took him in and let him live and work on his crop farm. Pandy wished there was something he could have done about the raid on his home. That's when he got the idea to create a huge prison, so he could make sure no criminals could hurt any more innocent people. Strengths As a sea goat, Pandemonium can breathe both in and out of water and is an exceptional swimmer. His electrified trident can shoot lightning and taze. He is incredibly optimistic and cannot be discouraged. Weaknesses Pandemonium is physically very weak and small, and is practically helpless without his trident or other weapons. As he is biologically a clown, he ends up in comical situations that are usually a major hindrance to him and anyone involved, for example he is prone to 'walking in circles' despite having a map. The excess of bells on his outfit combined with the sound of his flippers slapping as he walks means he cannot sneak around anywhere as he can always be heard coming from a distance. After being poisoned by Jean, his sense of reality becomes distorted and he can't be interracted with, as he cannot properly see or hear things from the real world. Due to him feeling as if his body is constantly shifting, he has trouble walking. This, however, wears off by the end of Mortal Gods and Undead Heroes. Relations W61's father (best friend and co-worker) W61 (ex employee) Trivia * His name is a variation of the one suggested by YouTube user Attic House, Pandemic. * Originally, he was planned to be a bipedal talking sheep. Category:Cynder Rush's characters Category:Mythical Mobs Category:Comic Characters Category:Aether Army comic characters Category:Marine Animals Category:Extinct